


It's been written in the scars (of my heart)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 5, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Part 4, Staubrey Week, i'm sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Stacie knows the only way to have Aubrey is giving in, but what if she was shitless scared of some memories to the point of having panic attacks?Or, day 5 of Staubrey week in were everything is a huge mess.





	It's been written in the scars (of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaaaaah. This was quite the story to write. To the point I had to split it in two, so the second chapter will be uploaded on Saturday after I post "Free choice". Please forgive me, yeah? I promise I'll do better.

Having to tune back to the musical for the fifth time, she decided to just turn off her TV and go to bed. Maybe that way she'd come with new ideas for her current project instead of burning her brains out.

 

It'd been four days since she last saw Aubrey and while in other circumstances just a call or a message would be enough, she wanted to punch herself for not being able to explain herself. How come their first date ended up so bad? She had great expectations for it, dammit!

 

_ “Are you serious now?” Aubrey snapped angrily. _

_ "I'm sorry, okay? You're not ready to hear about it just yet, Bree.” Stacie tried to remain calm. _

_ “Then when? Tell me because I feel like I'm left in the dark with something that also belongs to me,” Aubrey's nostrils flared and Stacie recalled what would come next. _

_ “I promise I'll tell you about it. I just…” _

_ “You what, Stacie?” Aubrey's piercing eyes did things to her (and not the good kind, exactly). “You think you know what's best for me, but you don't! I'm pretty sure I'm different from the other me's or whatever it is called. So don't come saying you want to protect me because that's bullshit. And if you won't share it with me, then I don't want to see you again.” Before Stacie could formulate, Aubrey stepped out of the car leaving her speechless. _

 

She was such an idiot. She's ruined it thanks to her incapability of keeping her mouth shut. What was left now?

 

Old fears came up at that moment and her lungs started to fight for oxygen. “This isn't real,” she told herself. The words were pronounced over and over as if it was some incantation. As if saying the words out loud could prevent her from going  _ there _ . 

But no matter how she tried to keep herself in reality, she found herself back in the ’30s when everything was so much conservative and their lives were in danger. Stacie wanted to just move her body and run to her lover, save her from the pain... but it was like she was rooted to the floor. Their story developed in front of her and it hurt to no end the fact that she couldn't do anything to save Aubrey.

 

“Stacie, please come back!” Beca shook her from the dark memory once again. “Shhh, it's okay. You both are safe,” Stacie let herself be calmed by her friend's soft caresses. 

“How long?” Stacie croaked.

“I don't know,” Beca's tone never went above a whisper. “I got here and you were screaming for her.”

“How is she?”

Beca must felt her pain because she gave in for the first time. “She's calmer now. I'm trying to get her to talk to you.”

“What if she doesn't want to? What if… if… what if I can't be with her ever again?” Stacie felt her chest closing at the simple thought of living without her soulmate for eternity. The tears were coming back and Stacie couldn’t do anything to stop them.

“Don't say that,” Beca brushed a running tear off her face. “I promise you everything will be fine.”

 

Stacie wanted to believe her words. She really did. But everything felt  _ so real  _ that little could she do to keep going.

 

“Come on, let's get you in bed.” Beca patted her thigh to get her moving and Stacie obeyed. She was lucky to have her.

“Can you stay the night?” Her voice was tinted with neediness and she really needed to hide from the monsters tonight.

“Of course, dude. But not groping,” Beca warned jokingly.

  
  


 

The following morning, Stacie woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes and her stomach grunted at it. She wasn't sure if she had dinner yesterday.

 

“What's this about?” If Beca was cooking, it meant something was about to get thrown at her. “Please don't tell me you broke-”

“I didn't break anything. Can't a girl make breakfast for her lovely best friend?” Stacie was about to answer but Beca cut her off. “No, no, no. You can't answer that,” Beca finished the last pancakes and put them on the table.

“You're acting really weird, babe. And that never leads to good news,” Stacie frowned but accepted the cup of coffee with open arms. Nothing like a sweet beverage to start the day. Whether it was a good one or not.

“IvegotawaytomakeAubreytalktoyouagain,” Beca rushed the words and Stacie swore she could smack her right there if it wasn't for breakfast.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down before asking, “Can you repeat, please? And make it clear,” God, she hated when people talked fast.

“I was thinking, and I might have a plan to make Aubrey talk to you again.”

“Why do I feel one of us will end up injured?” Stacie loved Beca. She really did. But sometimes she couldn't walk out of her friend's disasters.

“I'll assume every punch,” Beca's optimism was intriguing and scary at the same time. “Just hear me out before you decline, yes?”

 

Stacie decided to munch a piece of pancake while mulling her options. None of them were attractive if she was honest. But she couldn't deny that her curiosity (and her incapability of refusing to most of Beca's plans) was hard to ignore. And let's face it, she was desperate to get Aubrey to talk to her again.

 

“I'm listening,” she braced herself mentally in anticipation.

“I'll tell Aubrey to come home but instead of me, it'll be you who will be waiting for her,” Beca's smile was so bright that Stacie didn't have the heart to laugh like she wanted to.

“Are you out of your mind?” A bittersweet laugh couldn't be caught in time.

“I am not. I've analyzed the plan over and over and despite the murdering that could happen, it's the only way I can think of getting you guys to talk. Some aspects of Aubrey didn't change at all, ya know?”

  
Stacie wasn't one to refuse. She did know Aubrey, she's had Beca in her side the whole time telling her  _ everything _ about the blonde. What could go wrong? 


End file.
